I Only Came To Help You on Your Homework
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: Simon had only first come to help Brittany out on her homework - not get entangled in fights, romances, and a hip-hop dance recital. Brimon one-shot, cartoon!


**A Brimon one-shot this time. Not my best I'd say, but then again, I'm not the one reading it. See for yourself! R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>~I Only Came To Help You on Your Homework~<br>~by ChipetteGirl10~**

Simon Seville stood outside of the Miller residence, a math book hanging loosely in the grip of his hand as he rocked back and forth on his toes and heels. He had come to help Brittany with her homework. He took notice of Jeanette, who had already done her homework, riding piggy-back on Alvin as he carried her across the yard. They were both laughing gleefully, and Simon felt a sharp pang of hurt rise in his chest. Three weeks ago Jeanette had left him for his older, red-clad brother. Simon had been quite a mess for a few days, but managed to get out of his funk alive. He was happy that Jeanette was happy, and seemingly it was all that mattered. In the time span between then and now Simon had manage to become a better friend with Brittany, something he hadn't entirely focused on, due to his relationship with Jeanette. He was actually grateful for his long talks with Brittany, knowing that she was going through the same thing. Although, he couldn't quite make it to being just like Alvin and Jeanette – dating, laughing, and giggling all day – because something was holding him back.

"Hey Simon, thanks for coming over on such short notice," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Simon's blue-gray eyes darted up to the porch where Brittany stood in the glowing light of the setting sun. Her auburn hair was done up in a loose ponytail as usual. She smiled at him, and he flashed a grin back as he walked up to her. Brittany grabbed his wrist and excitedly ran up to her room with him.

"Si, before we start with our homework, there is something I just HAVE to show you!" she squealed. Simon nodded and said nothing as she threw open the door to the all-pink room. Brittany ran over to her laptop and opened it up, the start-up noise playing as she did so. Her fingers flew over the keyboard at top speed as she put in her password. Simon watched her as she opened up a window to the internet. Once there, she went onto a website. She motioned Simon over. On the front there was a girl hip-hop dancing in the rain, her sopping wet hair flying. Brittany's icy eyes flew to Simon, big, round, and full of energy and life.

"I'm joining this hip-hop team!" she screeched, jumping up and down. Her auburn hair flew into her face before settling back on her shoulders. Simon nodded and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. However, her blue eyes still twinkled with untapped energy boiling below the surface, like a tea kettle ready to whistle or a volcano about to explode. She fingers drummed rapidly against the hardwood table the laptop rested on.

"Our first meeting is tomorrow night and our first recital will be in two months! I'm SO excited and I'm so glad I signed up for this," Brittany continued quickly. Simon tried to keep up with what else she said, but it became a jumbled-up mess in his head. He quickly slapped a paw over Brittany's mouth, preventing her from speaking any further.

"Britt…SHUT YOUR MOUTH. I'm sorry to say it, but I only came to help you on your homework, okay? Now let's get started. Homework was page 59 in our workbook," Simon finally spoke for the first time since he had arrived at the residence. Brittany rolled her eyes, the smile staying firmly on her face as she grabbed the soft-covered book and flipped a few pages in her hand, finally landed on 59. She pulled out a bright pink graph-paper notebook, as did Simon, minus the fact that his was blue. Tonight they were supposed to be working on algebra, something Brittany couldn't stand whatsoever.

"Can we please skip out on this?" the chipette begged. Simon shook his head no and began to work on the assignment with a smirk, the pink-clad chipette next to him returning the smirk as they worked.

**~1 Month Later~**

Simon turned the corner in the hallway, only to come face-to-face with Brittany. She was jumping around energetically and was trying to dash down the hall. With a quick apology to the bespectacled chipmunk she ran into, Brittany was back running down the hallway screaming with joy about something. She was shouting a boy's name, and it was all too familiar to Simon. _Lance Henderson, the biggest, most bad boy in school. What's Brittany doing running in the halls yelling his name, anyway? _A memory buried under his other worries rose to the surface. Three nights ago Simon and Brittany had had a fight like nothing seen before. It had all started with Simon trying to teach Brittany, and they were suddenly on the topic of Brittany's hip-hop dancing team again. The auburn-haired chipette had in fact invited the chipmunk to her recital in just a month and Simon had said he would think about it, but now was the time for homework. Brittany was getting all fake-pouty and Simon was actually getting irritated. He had finally snapped.

"BRITTANY! Shut your mouth! You've been doing nothing but talking about your stupid hip-hop group and how the recital is going to be perfect, and blah, blah, blah! We're supposed to be doing homework and getting your grades up, not blabbing on about pointless nonsense that can wait until we're done! Do you want to fail, Britt? Do you want to FAIL the class?" The blue-clad chipmunk could recall all too well how those words had slipped from his mouth in an accidental rush of anger and annoyance. He could remember the shock and pain written on Brittany's face as she uninvited him to the recital and made him go home earlier than he was supposed to be. Worst of all, the image of him leaving the door slamming behind him and the faint crying of the chipette coming from behind the door stuck in his brain. Instead of turning around, he walked out without a care. That was something only a jerk would do.

"I feel terrible," the chipmunk muttered in present-day as he walked down the hallway. Brittany wasn't his friend anymore, and by the looks of it she didn't care if he existed. She only gave him an acknowledgement when she ran into him, and then it was off to find Lance. The acknowledgement wasn't much, considering she had once apologized to a wall that she had once run into. Simon sighed at this thought and slung his sagging backpack over his shoulder again and headed down the hallways, off to nowhere. Theodore and Alvin were talking to Eleanor and Jeanette, respectively. Simon pressed forward. He could hear them whispering about the fight with Brittany just a few nights before, and Simon briefly wondered if slapping them and telling them to shut up would be an option. But he shook his head and made his way down to the science room.

Upon entering he could see a new girl sitting down at the usually-empty desk next to him. He sat down in his chair and looked over at the newbie. Her golden curled locks tumbled down her shoulders, reaching her mid-back. She had bright green eyes and fair skin, not to mention a great body as well. She was wearing a blue 80's style t-shirt with dark blue horizontal stripes. Underneath it she wore a white tank top. She also had on jean shorts that were cut off three inches above her knees, and blue converse boots. Not to mention that she had black rectangle-rimmed glasses propped up on the top of her head as she stuck her nose in a book.

"H-Hi there," Simon finally garnered the courage to speak up. The blonde newcomer looked up with a smile, flashing her pearly white teeth to Simon.

"Hey stranger, what brings you here? Oh…oh my gosh. Never mind the stranger remark – you're Simon Seville! I love your singing! I'm Bethany, by the way!" the girl said, sticking out her hand. Simon shook it and nodded.

"Thanks, it's nice to know I have a supporter."

**~Three Days Later~**

Simon could smell the pungent odor of Brittany's perfume overdose clearly this morning as he walked down the hallways in search of Bethany. He darted about looking for the bespectacled girl, trying carefully not to run into anyone. Bethany said she would meet Simon at the school fountain half an hour before classes started. And now, two hours later, Simon was trying not to panic. Bethany had missed class, and had not shown up at the fountain. The blue-eyed chipmunk began to walk faster as he headed toward her locker. Nobody was there, except for Lance himself. Simon scowled and walked away from Lance.

"Where could she be?" he murmured, walking toward the math class room. His question was answered when he saw Bethany sitting near the window, texting someone at top speed. Her green eyes were rapidly scanning as she typed, and quick as a wink, the message was sent. Simon cleared his throat, causing the blonde in the room to avert her eyes up to him. A bright grin came over her face as she jumped up to hug Simon.

"Hey Si-Si!" she squealed. _She already has a nickname. _

"Hey Bethany," Simon responded calmly. He sat in the desk across from her and put his books on his desk. He saw that Bethany was pulling out her phone again. It was buzzing with a new text message. Simon discreetly glanced over at the phone to see if he could get an ID on whoever was texting Bethany.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Brittany walked through the hallways, icy blue eyes vibrant and full of life as she darted down the hallway. She wore a white t-shirt with a sparkly black B in the center, a pink, white, and black plaid unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt, a black ruffled skirt, and pink high top boots with white laces. Her hair whipped as she ran toward Lance's locker. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, when she saw that not only Lance was there, but so was Bethany.

Since having met Bethany, Simon had finally asked her out about a week later. But what was his girlfriend doing with Brittany's boyfriend? Brittany pressed herself against the wall and began to listen into their conversation.

"Happy one week anniversary!" Bethany said.

"Aw, happy one week anniversary babe," Lance responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe we've managed to get to a whole week!"

"I know, babe, but this is great."

_Those little liars,_ Brittany thought bitterly as she clenched her fists, _oh boy, are they ever going to get it._

**~The Next Day~**

Here he was, after nearly three weeks of not coming to Brittany's house to help her, back at the aforementioned place. He had no textbooks with him. The truth was, today, Brittany didn't want to study. She called him over, refusing a refusal, and told him to just get over there with only himself as soon as they got off of the phone. So now, Simon was standing outside of the large house, waiting for someone to notice him and open the front door so he could go inside. He could finally spot Brittany after several minutes. She looked out the window in her room and was immediately heard from outside thundering down the stairs and throwing the front door open. Brittany grabbed Simon's wrist and practically dragged him into the house and up to her room.

"Simon! Bethany is cheating on you!" she announced as soon as the door slammed shut. Simon rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Oh yeah, I'd believe that." But Brittany ignored him and pulled out her phone and shoved it into his face. It was a picture of Lance kissing Bethany. The date in the corner read 4/1/12…that was today. Simon cringed and looked at Brittany.

"Fine…I believe you. But what will we do about it?"

"Well…"

**~One Week Later~**

Brittany walked down the hallway toward Lance's locker with two sheets of paper in her hand. They were identical quizzes about Lance's girlfriend. So far, Brittany had kept up the charade long enough so that she could figure out her plan. And now she finally had it. The first quiz was signed, _Return to Brittany Miller_, while the second one read_ Return to Bethany Madilla._ Simon was pulling the same trick on Bethany, using his name on the first and then Lance's on the second.

"They're aware they're cheating…but they don't know that the other is. You guys are just plain harsh," Brittany muttered with a smirk as she slid the two quizzes into Lance's locker, just as he came down the hallway. She ran off – luckily unnoticed – just as Lance came up.

"Simon," she hissed as she saw her blue-clad friend turn the other corner on her right. Simon caught sight of her and ran over.

"What?" he asked.

"The quizzes are in Lance's locker."

"Same with Bethany's."

**~Free Period~**

Simon and Brittany sat in the library knocking off some homework. Brittany's blue eyes flitted up to the entrance to the library to see Lance walking in with both of the quizzes in his hand. He slapped them down in front of Brittany with the thought of only having one with him, flashed a smile at his girlfriend, and walked out. Just as he walked out, Bethany walked in with a book tucked underneath her arm. Brittany walked up to her.

"Hey Beth, I think Lance meant to give this to you," Brittany said, purposely handing her the quiz with the wrong name on it. Bethany nodded toward her and walked out, surprised that Simon didn't seem to notice the odd gesture. Brittany looked at the quiz with Bethany's name on it. Sure enough, there was every fact about Bethany written on that sheet. Brittany set it down and looked to Simon. His eyes blinked with hurt for a minute before changing to deviousness as he read over the copy.

This was gold.

**~One Week Later – Recital~**

The rain was coming down in hard torrents as Brittany twirled on one foot like a ballerina, and then was suddenly on the ground break-dancing. Her gold and black tank top, black cargo pants with gold lace up the sides, and black sneakers complimented the dance nicely. Brittany's sopping wet, undone hair slapped her and flapped around as she danced in the forming puddles. Simon cheered her and her dance partner – Bethany, of all people – on. Lance was there as well and was trying his best to give both girls an equal amount of praise.

The dance was soon over and the soaking wet girls walked over to Simon and Lance. Brittany refrained from hugging Lance, and Simon backed up from Bethany.

"We have a confession," Simon said, startling Lance and Bethany, "that you two are both cheating on each other with Brittany and me."

"How do you know?" Lance retorted, looking sharply at Simon.

"I saw you kiss her, you dope," Brittany interrupted. She latched onto Simon's arm.

"And now we're dating."

"We are?" Simon asked. The look in Brittany's eye told him to play along.

"We are," he corrected. Bethany and Lance both glared at them.

"Fine."

**~One Week Later~**

"I only came to help you on your homework, Britt. I never would have expected to be caught up with Bethany, Lance, or even dating you now. I swear, you are a life-changer," Simon said as he turned the page in his history book. Brittany nodded from where she was and looked over at him.

"You're my life –changer," she responded to him, walking up and planting a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
